1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to information retrieval and dissemination technologies, internet data publication techniques and targeted communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, when an individual wants to refer to or retrieve personally relevant scheduling information, the individual must have 1) manually collected the information from various sources and manually recorded the information on paper, 2) entered the manually collected information in a calendaring/time management software product and recalled the information entered, 3) utilized another individual (a personal assistant) to collect and aggregate the information, then refer to paper or display output, 4) called the source or keeper of the time sensitive scheduling data and request the information about the event or meeting, or 5) utilized a company partitioned group calendaring/time management software product which is restricted to company relevant activities and refer to a group enabled calendar.
It is difficult for individuals using such currently available methods to maintain their personal calendars and/or schedules that require the initiation and management of the aggregation of time sensitive scheduling data from many sources that impact their daily lives. Often, for the most important time sensitive scheduling information, the individual must be present at the meeting (scheduling session), must be a party at the appointment (e.g., medical consultation) or must be represented at the scheduling session (e.g., posting of exam testing schedules). For an individual not directly involved with the source organization, the individual must scan general publication sources manually or electronically to discover events or meeting of interest, then transfer the data to their personal calendaring/scheduling records for later retrieval.